


Bonded

by Woon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aggressive Anger, Alcohol, Anger, Attempted Murder, Bad break-up, Cussing, Death, F/M, Fighting, Having to pee, Hurt, Implied Murder, Implied Nudity, Implied Sexual Content, Inner Dialogue, Murderous Thoughts, Office Party, Pain, Partial Nudity, Self-Defense, Soul Binding, Soul mate, Trespassing, Uninvited Guest, avoiding topics, fleeing the scene, mild violence, patching up wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Johanna always had nightmares that her soulmate would be a killer. Unfortunately, for her, they came to true.
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write another soulmate for Zsasz something a little less fluffy. wanted to explore someone having to come to terms with being attached permanently to a killer and how that affects them in the long term. I will do my best to remember all the needed tags. Also, this may take me a bit between chapters because when I write this kind of thing.

* * *

When I was a young girl I asked my mother about soulmates, we’d long since had ‘the birds and the bees’ talk. She answered every question I asked about it but one. “What happens if your soulmate is a horrible person, like a murderer?” 

My mother blinked at me, it was as if it never occurred to her that that was a possibility. “Joey, will you pick up the mess you left in the living room, your father will be home soon.” The question deflected she shooed me out of the kitchen. That’s when my nightmares about getting bonded to a killer began…

* * *

I didn’t want to be at this damn office party. Ned, my boss, said it was mandatory I be here. He’s a prick and I detest the man but I needed this damn job, so I showed up like the desperate employee I am.

Watching the water flow from the faucet as I stood in front of the mirror, “What are you doing, Johanna?” I whispered to the tired woman in the mirror after turning off the water. I wasn’t sure why I’d bother washing my hands before going into Ned’s office. I’d just have to wash them again and probably puke up the stupid cream puffs I’d jammed into my gullet to appease my nervous stomach. “You’re not the first woman who’s had to fuck their boss to keep their job,”  _ True but it’s bullshit and it shouldn’t be a thing any person had to do to survive. _ “I know.”

One knock on the door before I pushed it open his chair was turned around so I had those few moments as I locked the door behind me. Heels kicked off as I unbuttoned my blouse counting silently in my head before finally stopping in front of Ned’s desk.

“Does it need to be the whole show?” He gave no response. Ned was famous for getting blackout drunk at the office parties, maybe he’d be drunk enough that I could get away with just jerking him off. If luck really existed he’d be passed out and I could just leave enough traces of my presence to convince him he got his rocks off. “Ned?”

I walked around the desk and a gasp left my throat at the sight I was greeted with, “Oh, God.” Ned was slumped in his chair dead, pants off presumably because he was expecting me to be raring to ride his now flaccid cock. It was kind of sad, a sense of relief washed over me knowing I didn’t have to ‘earn’ my raise by getting rugburns on my knees. 

Then the reality of the situation hit me as I saw the hole in his forehead, the brain matter splattered on his chair. Were those fragments from his skull? “I have to call the police, security, I got to…” 

Words falling away as I saw the man leaning up against the door I had stupidly locked. He tilted his head silently observing me, his arms crossed over his dark jacket, “Should have stayed at that party.” 

“I didn’t see anything.” My voice trembled as I hoped Ned was burning in hell for leaving me in this situation. The bastard.

“I can’t take that risk,” Then he kicked off from the door hurtling over Ned’s desk to make a grab for me, I shoved the chair with Ned into the man and made a break for the door. 

I got it unlocked and opened just to have him shove it closed again. I elbowed him hard and tried to get the door open again only to be spun around. I felt his hand close around my throat, “Please, I don’t want to die,” forcing the words out as it got harder to breathe.  _ Not here, not in the same room as that shithead, Ned. _

“It’s nothing personal,” I made eye contact with him just as he pulled out a knife and suddenly wished I hadn’t because it happened, the thing I had nightmares about since childhood.

My mother had said when soulmates first bind to each other there is a recognition between the souls. It must have clicked for him at that moment as well because I felt the pressure on my throat ease, “Just kill me.” My heart sank when he put the knife away.

“I can’t do that now,” My heart was thudding in my chest when he started buttoning up my blouse, “We’ve just found each other, sweetness.” He brushed a finger along my collarbone before trailing it up to my neck then along my jaw. 

I felt nauseous as he leaned in for a kiss, “No.” I brought my knee up hard into his crotch before pulling open the door to escape him. I flew down the hall in my stockinged feet, slipping when the carpeting transitioned to the cold and recently waxed floor in the elevator bank.  _ Don’t take the damn elevator.  _ I scrambled past the elevator and flung open the door to the stairwell.

The sound of my feet hitting the stairs was masked by the echoing of the party two floors down, glancing behind me as I got to the party’s floor, no sign of the killer. My first instinct was to grab someone and get them to help me alert the others, to get help. The problem with that is if the man gets caught and ends up on death row, I could die when that bond between us is severed.  _ Good, because I don’t want this shit. _

No one even noticed as I slipped back into the room pulsing with music and drunken co-workers. A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into a group of idiots downing jello shots, “Johanna. Joey. Jo. We thought you’d be upstairs earning that promotion.” An elbow nudging me in jest.  _ Christ, did Ned tell the whole fucking office?  _

“And get a run in my stockings? No thanks.” Laughs all around and I downed the jello shot offered to me before slipping away from that group. 

I just needed to get to my desk, grab my purse and keys, and get the hell out of here. Joy, some idiots from accounting were shagging on my desk in the office just outside of the festivities. I didn’t have time to be embarrassed, as I yanked open the drawer my bag was in and grabbed it just as they hit their climax.

I twisted my ankle when I hit the bottom of another flight of steps, pushing through the pain as I made my way through the parking garage to my car, scanning the area as I hit the unlock button of my key fob.  _ Get in and drive, get out of Gotham.  _

I must have run every redlight as I sped through the night. The adrenaline that kept me going finally petered out as I bolted the locks on my door. Collapsing onto the floor, I balled up and cried until the tears ran dry and the sobbing ebbed away I barely remembered crawling into bed.


	2. Wrong Foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to a swollen ankle and a murderous soulmate named Victor does not a happy Johanna make, especially on a full bladder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I was going to have Victor in this chapter then decided that he would not have let any time pass before looking for what he believes to be his... then I had doubts about how I wrote Johanna in this chapter. I cut out the stuff that didn't make sense for this chapter. will see if I can find a place for it in later chapters.

* * *

I woke up to a throbbing ankle and a full bladder, I should have taken care of my injury before falling asleep but I was too exhausted to care about it after what happened last night.  _ Oh god, you left a crime scene, Johanna. Why didn’t you call the cops?! _

I did the mental math of how many steps it would take to get to the bathroom and weighed it against the knowledge that I was willing to piss my bed to avoid causing myself more pain. “Damn it.” Pain shot up my leg the minute my foot touched the floor, I chastised myself for putting weight on it before I was ready to move. “Just get up, Johanna. Pissing the bed is not an option.” 

“Depends on if you’re the one who has to clean it afterward, sweetness.” I snapped my head in the direction the voice came from, “Is it the knee? Took me a bit to recover from that.” I blindly reached behind me to open the bedside table drawer, “It’s not there,” I felt inside the drawer not wanting to believe him, “Do you know how to use it?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Even I didn’t believe that lie.

“You didn’t have the safety on,” The man whose soul was now bound to mine shrugged, “I mean it didn’t have any bullets in it so it wasn’t hazardous.” 

“It was a gift. I don’t like guns.”  _ Or people that use them.  _

“Explains why you didn’t call the cops.”  _ Can’t call the police when you are busy fleeing fate. _ “Lucky for me that gave me time to clean up and hide the evidence. So we should be in the clear.”  _ We?  _

“I need to pee.” It felt silly saying it to a murderer.

“I’m not stopping you,” He gave a nod that was most likely meant to be encouraging. It was not. I made an effort to stand once I accepted that he wasn’t going to murder his newly found soulmate.  _ He said he wouldn’t.  _ My foot was not happy about being put to use and the whimper I tried to muffle brought him over from his spot, “Sit down and let me look at it.”

“No. It’s not the knee and I need to pee. So please just go away.” I nearly screamed when he scooped me up, “I don’t want you touching me.”

“You also don’t want to piss yourself, Johanna,” He snarked back as he nudged the bathroom door open with his foot, “You can handle the rest right?” He placed me down in front of my toilet.

The minute I nodded yes, he moved out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. It wasn’t until after I had hiked up my skirt and shifted my panties down that I let out a sigh of relief as my bladder emptied the minute my rear hit the seat. I stared at the closed door, “You aren’t listening are you?” 

“To you piss? Not really, just standing out here waiting for you to finish.”   
“I wish you’d go away,” I mumbled.

“I get that a lot.”  _ Probably from people you murdered.  _ I flushed the toilet then struggled with pulling my underwear back on without getting up. I opted for washing my hands at the tub spout. “You ready to get out of there?” 

I considered not answering.  _ And what? Climb out that tiny ass window?  _ “Do I have an option?”

“There are always options,” the door swung open gently as he cautiously stepped in. I guess he was expecting me to put up a fight like the previous evening. Unfortunately, I had begun to resign myself to being bound to this man. 

“Not feeling like that’s true at the moment.” He smirked as he scooped me back up, returning me to my bed again. “Why did you have to come here? I thought I made it clear last night I wasn’t interested.”

“We got off on the wrong foot, sweetness.” He sat down on the bed gently pulling my leg over to his lap to inspect it. “Should have taken these off.” I glanced down at my swollen foot, some of it was trying to escape through the holes and runs created from my shoeless escape. He didn’t say a word as he shifted my skirt up to undo the fasteners on the garter belt. He glanced up at me, his eyes filled with amusement when I shoved my skirt back down once the stockings had been removed.

“Is that what you call it? I call it attempted murder,” I hissed when he prodded my foot, “asshole.”

“I prefer Victor and I told you it wasn’t personal, Johanna.” I didn’t want to know his name, I just wanted him to go away but I realized he had no plans to leave. “You know most people are pretty excited to find their soulmate, not everyone finds their other half.”

“Most people don’t want to be bonded to a murderer, Victor.”

“Don’t be so sure, a lot of sick freaks out there.” Victor winked. “It isn’t broken, just a nasty sprain. I can’t wrap it until the swelling goes down.” He left his hand sitting on my calf and I wanted to jerk my leg away. “We can discuss our future together in the meantime.”

I wanted to kick him and scream, “There’s nothing to discuss. I am not okay with this at all.”

The room felt small and suffocating as he just sat there staring at me, his face devoid of emotion. “I’ll get you some ice for your ankle.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always feel free to comment.


	3. Scalp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tending wounds and causing bruises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter morphed from my original intentions. thanks, brain

* * *

I sat on my couch staring at my shoes sitting on the coffee table. Victor had made the effort to return them, it would have been awkward explaining my heels in a dead man’s office to the cops that I should have called. Should I have thanked him? I didn’t want to but if he did mention it I’d have to thank him.  _ Ugh _ .

The day was half done and he’d thankfully left but I knew he was coming back. The smirk Victor gave me as I suggested he fuck off to parts unknown. Not sure which pissed me off more, that smirk or his soft chuckle as he closed my door and the locks clicked. He’d taken my keys to make copies for himself, I had argued up until Victor flatly stated he’d stick to picking the locks if I wanted to be pissy about it. 

* * *

“You hungry? I brought back pizza.” I heard the clinking of my keys as Victor dropped them in my change dish. “You like pepperoni?”

“Hate it.” 

“Pepperoni or pizza?” When I didn’t answer him he responded, “I would have called to ask but I don’t have your number yet.”

I had no plans to give him my number either, “I’m not a fan of pizza and pepperoni is greasy and gross.” I was hungry enough to eat it anyhow.

“More for me then.”  _ Jerk _ . 

I grabbed a shoe from the coffee table and twisted on the couch intending to throw it at him, his back was to me as he fished around in the cabinet for plates. The back of his head had a fair amount of blood on it, “What happened to your head?”

“Is it bleeding, again?”  _ Again? _ Victor plopped a few slices on two plates and made his way to my couch, “What’s with the shoe? Going to eat it?” _ I want to bludgeon you to death with it jackass. _

“What are you doing?” He handed me a plate and started to sit down.   
“Pretty sure I am about to eat the best damn pizza in Gotham.”

“You are sure as fuck not going to sit on my couch eating greasy food while there’s blood pouring down your stupid head.”

Victor shrugged, “I’ll sit on the floor then.” 

“No, you’ll get the first aid kit so we can make the bleeding stop.” I can’t afford to buy a new couch, especially now that my boss is dead. Goodbye to my  _ fucking _ raise.

“It can wait. It’s not that bad, not letting my pizza get cold.”

“Then eat it while I keep my furniture blood-free by patching up a murderer.” 

Victor took a bite of food before putting his plate down, “Yes, boss.” He came back with the same kit he’d used this morning to wrap my sprain.

My foot still hurt too much to sit cross-legged, so we ended up with my leg practically draped over his shoulder. Victor found it amusing even as I deliberately pressed hard on his injury, not even a gasp of pain. It didn’t even stop him from inhaling one of his slices, “Doesn’t it hurt at all?” 

“I’ve had worse injuries, at this point stuff like this just kind of tickles.” He gently brushed a finger along my ankle, “Looks better than it did this morning, pain meds help?”

“Don’t do that.” His finger trailed up along my shin, it felt nice and I hated it. “Stop it, Victor.” I slapped gauze on his injury and taped it down. 

Victor settled back against the couch not moving from his spot on the floor, his head tilted back, eyes finding mine glaring back at him, “Do you just not like being touched? Or is it me?” I was tempted to bash his upside-down face in with the first-aid kit.

“I already told you I don’t want you touching me, Victor.”

“You’re practically sitting on my shoulders, sweetness, it can’t be helped.” 

“Go eat your pizza at the fucking table.” I shifted my leg away from him so he could get up. The asshole just closed his eyes and after a few moments began to snore.  _ Seriously?  _ I sat there watching him. I wondered if I could smother him with a cushion.  _ I-I don’t know, could I?  _ He shifted his weight and slid sideways until he was pressed against my leg. “Are you even asleep?” I grabbed a throw pillow and wedged it between my leg and his head then I started to slowly inch away from him. The weight of his head made him slide down with the pillow until he was just lying there on the floor. 

I left him sleeping there as I sat at my shitty little table eating a slice of pizza, the pepperonis plucked off. The snoring had gotten louder then stopped abruptly, I expected him to sit up but instead, I heard a choking cough then the snoring resumed. It made me think of my dad’s sleep apnea and I hated that it made me worried about this shithead invading my life. 

“Victor.” I balled up a napkin and tossed it at him. I missed the mark. Up out of my seat, I shuffled over to make an attempt to wake him up. “Hey.” I bent down and nudged his shoulder, “Vic-” And for the second time in a twenty-four hour period, this fucker tackled me. I think I preferred the first time if I had to pick, I had more wiggle room to escape then. 

Pinned to the ground with his weight holding me down, “Shit, I’m sorry sweetness, forgot where I wa-,” And then I slammed my head into his out of rage at him making me feel helpless, again. “Fuck, I felt that.” Genuine shock in his voice.

“Good, now get off of me asshole.” It was worth the headache and lump I was going to have for headbutting him. 

Victor rolled off of me and smacked into the coffee table letting out another curse when he slammed his head into the glass top when he tried to sit up, then back down onto his bandaged head wound, “Can we call a truce for tonight, Johanna? Tired of ladies kicking my ass today.”

“Forcing yourself into someone else’s life besides mine?”

“No. Extracting myself. I’m not forcing myself into your life, we’re bound together, sweetness.” I flung my arm over to smack him and ended up smacking the table with the back of my hand. Victor grabbed my hand as I pulled it back, biting my lip to keep him from hearing my whimper.

I felt his lips brush my knuckles and I wanted my hand to fall off. Instead, I felt goosebumps forming on my arm and wanted to cry, “Fine.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts in the comments if you want...


	4. Pissbaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johanna continues to be angry and petty just to avoid discussing things. Zsasz explains how he got his head wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to decide how much anger Jo is going to hold onto is stressing me out. I don't ever intend for this to be a fluffy fic but I don't want it to be a full-on toxic experience either, I'll figure it out as I go...

* * *

“Are you ready to talk about us?” Victor sat opposite me at the table, both of us with our own ice pack, “Because we really need to figure out living arrangements and shit like that.” 

I shifted my icepack from my forehead to my hand, “There isn’t an us, Victor. And we are certainly not going to share a fucking space together.”

Victor went quiet, he just sat there with that blank stare. Maybe he expected me to break and cave, agree to talk about this fucking bond. “I never really thought it was like those corny romance films, you know finding your soulmate. But I never thought when it happened, if it happened, that my soulmate would be such a violent pissbaby about it.”

“You killed Ned. You were going to kill me. And I’m the violent pissbaby.” Ice back up to my skull as I glared at him.

“Yeah, pretty much.” He plopped a pepperoni in his mouth, “I mean I don’t mind a little rough foreplay.”

“That’s not happening.”

“Gentle is nice, too.”

I nearly threw my cold pack at him, “I meant foreplay is not happening, sex is not happening, making-out is not happening. None of that shit is ever happening.”

“Well, not now it isn’t, we just met, Johanna.” He chided me like I was the fucking degenerate. “I just left a toxic relationship today,” He shifted in his seat, “And to be frank my junk’s still kinda sore from that knee attack.” _Boo-fucking-hoo_. “So, I’m not exactly in a rush to bump and grind tonight.” _Uck,_ _gross._

“I’m not apologizing for that, you tried to kiss me after just trying to strangle me.”

“Yeah, I deserved that. And this, probably.” He pointed to the back of his head. “My point is you act like you are the only one having their life upended from this, sweetness.” 

God, I hated that he was making sense. “I’m not apologizing for being angry about it, Victor.”

“Don’t expect you to, Johanna. We still need to talk this shit out.” He placed a hand close to mine not touching but I got the impression he wanted to, so I pulled my hand out of his reach just to be petty. “Please?”

“I’ll think about it,” I glanced away not wanting to make eye contact. I changed the subject, “A cranky lady split your head open?”  _ I’d love to hive-five her. _

* * *

“... and then she threw something sharp at the back of my head as I was leaving.”

“Why?” I asked as he finished his injury story. 

Victor tilted his head at my question, slight confusion on his face, “Why did she try to puncture my skull? I assumed she was pissed at me for breaking things off with her.”

“No shit.” I shook my head at him, “Why break up with her? You could have made things work with her.”

“Uh, because I’m bonded to you.”

“Typical.” I had been on the end of several break-ups with guys who found their soulmates. “It’s a lame excuse. My parents made their marriage work after Owen entered the picture.”

“Really? And everyone involved was happy?”

A memory of my father’s sad smile watching my mother laughing with Owen over something, “Yes.” But were they? 

“Huh, okay. Well, I was tired of Liv’s shit. We were already on the outs before you and I bonded. I was just kind of putting it off, ya know,” Victor shrugged. “Polyamory might work for some but I’m not into it myself.”

“And I’m not into dating murderers, feel free to get back out there and find someone into that,” I pushed my chair away from the table, “I need to shower.”

“Do you need help?” Then Victor added after I glowered at him, “Is your foot able to hold your weight now?”

“I’ll manage. Clean up your mess and lock up on your way out.” I shuffled to the bathroom as fast as my foot would let me.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are you liking this so far? comments are appreciated


	5. Don't Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johanna is less testy after a shower. Zsasz offers to help her out financially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler/transition sort of a chapter. I like writing mundane things when I'm not writing angsty shit I guess. I still like how this chapter turned out.

* * *

There’s something magical about stepping into a hot shower and just letting it wash away seemingly everything, I honestly hadn’t realized how tense I was until I was in it. I was able to forget for a brief moment that my boss was dead and that his murderer was outside of my bathroom. It was too much to hope that he would actually leave. “Bastard probably went back to eating his stupid pizza,” I muttered under my breath before grabbing some soap. 

I didn’t want to leave the warmth of the shower or the bathroom but the water was already starting to cool. I just didn’t want to face the situation with Victor,  _ he’s not going away Johanna.  _

I winced at my reflection after wiping a clear patch on the fogged-up mirror,  _ oof gonna take a decent amount of concealer when the bruising really sets in, Johanna.  _ Victor knocking on the door pulled me out of my thoughts, “What?” 

“I gotta piss.”

“Fucking hold it then.” 

Victor pushed the door open and poked his head in, “I held it while you were in the shower.” He made his way to the toilet ignoring the glare I gave him, “Couldn’t wait any longer, sorry.” 

I looked away when I heard his zipper, “At least wait until I leave the damn room, Victor.” 

I shuffled out as quickly as I could, stopping when Victor asked me a question, “What was the deal with you and the guy I killed?”

“Ned was my boss.” 

“Yeah, but were you dating him?” I didn’t want to listen to this man peeing definitely didn’t want to have a chatter at the same time either. 

“Nope.”

“Then why was he sitting there with his cock out asking if you left your panties at home like a good little girl?”  _ Jesus fucking Christ, Ned _ . _ Maybe I should thank Victor for saving me from that mistake. _

“Don’t act like you're naive,” I heard him zip up before flushing, “There’s only one way to get raises out of assholes like him. I’m not exactly living on Easy Street here.” He was silent as I stood there listening to him wash his hands.  _ Am I being judged by a fucking killer? _

I felt his arms slip around my waist and I stiffened up, “I did you a favor then.” I tried to move away from him hyper-aware that I only had a towel between me and him. Victor didn’t try to pull me back but he didn’t release me either. I bit my lip hard to keep from making any encouraging noises as he placed a kiss on my bare shoulder. “You don’t need to fuck any more of your bosses, sweetness. I make decent money.”

“Blood Money.”

“I mean yeah, but you don’t have to struggle to make ends meet, Johanna.”

“Maybe I like to struggle.” I considered breaking the evening’s truce by slamming my head back into him in hopes of shutting him up, though that would mean another lump.   
“Do you?” 

I hated that he was trying to be nice and all I wanted to do was scream like a banshee to shut him up. The neighbors might actually pretend to care and call the cops if I bellowed that loudly. “No. I really don’t.”

I let Victor pull me back against him, “You’ll let me take care of you?”

“I can take care of myself.”  _ Barely.  _ “I’m not fucking a murderer to pay my debts off.”

“My help isn’t contingent upon you putting out, Johanna.” He took that chiding tone again, I’m not being unreasonable, besides this is Gotham there’s always a catch. 

“I’ll think about it.” I fought the urge to relax in his arms, “I’d like to get dressed now.” 

* * *

“I have to go back to work tomorrow.” Curled up on the couch making sure my limbs were nowhere near Victor as if that would keep him from reaching out to touch me in some way. 

“Okay.” He shifted on the sofa bringing himself within touching distance.

“I’m not asking permission.”

“I said, okay. I mean it would be sort of suspect if you didn’t show up to work. Eventually, your dead boss will turn up. So keeping up appearances is smart.”

“Eventually? What the hell do you mean?” If he covered our tracks why would Ned be found?

“Yeah. He has to be found,” Victor had stretched his arm along the back of the couch drumming his fingers lightly, “The office party was ideal…” He shrugged, “Don’t worry about it, just go to work like normal, sweetness.” 

“Why does he have to be found?”

“I can’t tell you.” 

“Why? Not like you would kill me for knowing.” I don’t know why I was pressing him to tell me.

His fingers stilled their thumping, “Don’t worry about it, Johanna.” Victor sat up so abruptly it startled me. He got up and stretched before turning to me, “I have to get going. Don’t wait up.” 

I sat there listening to the popping of his neck as he rolled it slowly, he glanced down at me waiting for a response. “I’d rather you not come back here.”

Victor bent down bringing his face dangerously close to mine, “I know.” For a moment I was terrified he was going to try and kiss me, the way he let his gaze drift down before bringing them back up to my eyes. “I put a number to reach me in your phone.” He left a quick peck on my cheek. I waited until after he left to wipe it off.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you like how it is going so far feel free to leave a comment, a kudos if you want but not expected.


End file.
